The F Word
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: Sky's comment about them being freaks affects Z more than he thinks it would.[SkyxZ]


The F word

Disclaimer: We both know I don't own Power Rangers!

A.N.: Miss Jie of mine and Nikki the 'Grandma' read this and I think you guys would think I'm nuts since I'm always going on about Bridge and Z, so if you read this and I find out… I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, and that is very easy since you guys are in the same class as me.

For the other readers, read on…

Xxx

Freak. There was that word again. Freak. That awful five letter F word. There wasn't any other word that was worse than that. It was that word that haunted her through her child hood, floating in and out of her dreams turning them into nightmares, turning everything sour and distasteful. It was that word. Freak.

She shouldn't be so affected by that small little word. She faced worse, fighting monsters on a daily basis, going for training and pushed to the limit most of the time, if that was so, how could she be so scared of such a small matter? That small little monstrous word. Freak.

How could he have called them that? They weren't freaks… Yet- "Everyone of us, especially you, is a freak of nature." His words repeated again and again in an endless loop, each time getting more and more mocking and scathing. "Jack chill, it's okay," No it wasn't okay. It was more than not okay. It hurt to hear someone, someone she had grown to… admire, call her that curse. It hurt so bad. "… freak of nature."

They weren't freaks! They were just different. They were, as Bridge put it later to console her, they were just special. Unique. Those words, they all meant the same thing. They were all different from everyone else. He was right wasn't he? They were freaks…

"May I come in?' She turned around, hastily clearing away the tears that were forming. Oh. It was _him_. "Jack told me you were here," he explained, entering the room even without her answer. She didn't look at him, contenting herself with hugging the pillow she was holding and staring through him as if he wasn't there.

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping her voice civil yet curt at the same time. How she wished to just yell at him, she wanted him to leave her alone so she could continue wallowing in her self misery.

He seemed unsure and quite awkward. First walking about the room, then sitting himself on her room mate's bed, then standing up to walk all around again. He never seemed to settle in one spot, hoping up and moving all about the room.

But then again, why shouldn't he be feeling awkward? She hated his guts at the present moment and wanted him out of the room, plus the glaring at him could have added to the fact to his awkwardness. "What do you want?" she asked again, her voice in the same tone as before, staring at the space above his head. She could hardly bare to meet his blue eyes.

"Erm… Well…" he began, grinning weakly. She shot him a cold glare than immediately made the smile disappear, he accepted that as a confirmation to go on and continued, "About just now. The _freak_ thing, the comment. It was stupid. I'm-" He paused, as if thinking of how to go on. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about… It just slipped. I'm really, truly sorry."

It was amazing how these few words could change her mood in an instance. For one moment she was so unbelievably pissed at him and wanting to tear his guts out and chop him up alive after tossing him into a boiling pot of water, and the next moment she was trying not to laugh at his formal way of saying sorry.

It sounded so formal and stiff which, if you thought about it, seemed to suit him and not suit him at the same time. He was after all, that formal during training hours. But wasn't there another side of him, another side Syd had told her about, of him he hid under that cold mask he weaved.

Guess he wasn't ready to take it off to show the world who Schuyler Tate truly was.

"Guess I wasn't really thinking straight. It was just a remark, just a passing remark. I didn't mean it," he continued on, afraid that she wasn't going to forgive him. He hadn't expected so anyway. Not from what Jack had told him.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as the Blue Ranger fumbled on about how sorry he was and what a stupid thing he had said. Obviously he still thought she was mad at him. Well she was still mad, but just a little now. She stood up, finally giving into the urge, and gave him a hug.

"That's good…. Right?" he asked, a smile twitching to form on his lips.

"You're forgiven."

Xxx

Oh crud, it didn't come out the way I planned it… Crud…. ANYWAY, you see that pretty purple button there, yes? Press it then review!

Blackie Frogz


End file.
